codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turn 22 (R2Remake)
Turn 22 is the first chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series and serves as an alternate retelling of Code Geass R2 Turn 22 Plot Picking up where Turn 21 of Code Geass R2 left off, Lelouch vi Britannia has taken over the royal palace and appointed himself as the 99th Emperor of Britannia. He uses his Geass on his half-siblings and everyone else in the palace to force them to accept him as the new emperor. In the weeks following his coronation, Lelouch orders the destruction of the Imperial Mausoleum, the abolition of all noble titles, and the liberation of the numbered Areas. Lelouch's changes are met with both adulation and hostility. The UFN accepts his changes, but the Black Knights remain sceptical about his intentions. Lelouch's main concern, however, is his brother Schneizel, who has disappeared with a multitude of FLEIJA bombers. While talking with Suzaku and C.C., Lelouch states that he still intends to go through with the "Zero Requiem" plan, but has made a few changes to it and admits he may need external help. Meanwhile, Cecile asks Lloyd if he truly wishes to serve Lelouch. Lloyd assures her that he does and he is eager to try out a new device he is working, but Suzaku reminds him that, if it fails, millions will die. Suddenly, the remaining Knights of the Round appear, ready to attack, as they do not accept Lelouch's ascension. Piloting his new Lancelot Albion, Suzaku easily defeats them, killing Dorothea, Monica, and Bismarck, but spares Gino. Afterwards, Lelouch arranges for a globally televised conference to be held at Ashford Academy in which he announces his intent for Britannia to join the UFN. At the meeting, Lelouch is greeted by Kallen, acting as a representative of the Black Knights. Lelouch pretends not to know her for fear of arousing suspicion. Kallen escorts Lelouch to the conference, but as soon as they are out of view of the television cameras, the two speak candidly and Lelouch agrees to answer any of her questions. Kallen asks Lelouch why he is working with Suzaku and whether he really killed his father and Shirley. Lelouch answers honestly, informing Kallen that he and Suzaku formed a truce in order to create a better future for the world. He also admits that he did kill his father and, while he did not kill Shirley himself, her death was still his fault as he kept Rolo as an ally, even though he knew he was dangerous. Lelouch further admits his guilt for all the innocent people who have suffered because of him and, now that he has lost Nunnally, he has nothing left, but he must continue to fight for the future. Kallen says that he understands him, sharing the pain she has felt from her brother's death and the guilt of her mistreatment of her refrain-addicted mother. Lelouch asks Kallen if she hates him, but Kallen says that she's just as guilty as him and, regardless of everything, he still gave her hope. Kallen asks Lelouch why he told her to live on and Lelouch responds that she has a family she must return to. Kallen refutes his claim, saying that her father and stepmother have likely rejected her and she no longer has the courage to face her mother due to horrible thing she did as a Black Knight. Lelouch further admonishes himself for using his power as a toy, but Kallen stops him by giving him a firm kiss. Kallen then tells him that, although she believes he hasn't told her everything, she believes he is being honest and therefore wants to fight alongside him. However, Lelouch refuses her help and orders her to stay away for fear of endangering her life. Kallen tearfully and reluctantly agrees and leads Lelouch to the conference. It is then revealed that Ohgi and Villetta were watching Lelouch and Kallen's conversation through a hidden camera. They now know the extent of Lelouch and Kallen's relationship. Fearing for Villetta's safety, Ohgi orders her to return to Horai Island. As the meeting gets under way, Lelouch is instructed to enter an isolation booth. Kaguya, acting as the UFN premier, tells him that the booth is to protect him from assassination, but in reality it is a precaution against his Geass. Meanwhile, Suzaku surveys the outside of the campus and finds Rivalz among the crowd, as well as Nina who is attempting to conceal herself. Back at the meeting, Kaguya informs Lelouch that, since the Chinese Federation has broken up, Britannia would have the largest representation of any country if it were to join the UFN, after which Lelouch could easily seize control. Kaguya requests that Lelouch devalue the votes of the Britannian people, which Lelouch agrees to, but only on the condition that, in anticipation of a major crisis, he be allowed to retain authority over major policy decisions for the council. Kaguya says that his request is too vague and that, if they were to grant it, they have no guarantee that he relinquish command once the alleged crisis is over. Lelouch angrily accuses the council of not trusting him due to his Geass and then, to the shock of everyone in attendance, stabs his left eye out as an act of good faith. The meeting comes to an abrupt end as Lelouch is rushed to the paramedics. Meanwhile, in Cambodia, Cornelia asks Schneizel what they will do about Lelouch and their "prisoner". Schneizel dismisses the prisoner as someone who simply didn't agree with his ideals and assures Cornelia that, despite his "publicity stunt", Lelouch will not have enough power to stand against them. He then tells her it is time for them to show the world the strength of the Damocles. One hour later, Lelouch has been properly attended to, but the doctor examining him says that his left eye has been lost. Kaguya then tells Lelouch that Ohgi wants to speak with him and patches him through. Meanwhile, back outside of Ashford, Nina informs Rivalz that she must give some data to the UFN, but is stopped and apprehended by Lloyd. Back at the clinic, Ohgi asks Lelouch if he knew about the FLEIJA during the battle of Tokyo. Lelouch replies that he only knew after the battle began and he believed he would be their only target and did not know the extent of its power. Ohgi contemplates to himself, believing Kallen is too involved with Lelouch. Meanwhile, in the airspace above Pendragon, a Britannian scout ship observes the Damocles emerging from the clouds and fires a FLEIJA that obliterates the capital city. Suzaku rushes to the clinic and informs Lelouch and the others of the development. With Nina in tow, Lloyd informs her that they will need her expertise to counteract the FLEIJA weapons. They are then informed by an aide that Pendragon has been to destroyed, much to everyone's shock. Nina agrees to go with Lloyd after which she says a tearful goodbye to Rivalz, stating that she wants the chance to undo the damage she's done. The destruction of Pendragon results in a panic at the UFN conference, causing many of the delegates to flee and turn their backs on Lelouch for fear of repercussions from the Damocles. Meanwhile, Kallen continues to wonder what she really means to Lelouch, but is interrupted by Minami who informs her that her mother has committed suicide. He explains that she was freed due to liberation of Area 11, but the biased Britannian authorities informed her of Kallen's activities as resistance member, painting her in a negative light, which subsequently caused her to kill herself out of shame. A distressed Kallen strikes Minami out of anger, which causes him to discover a bug that had been placed on her. Lelouch, meanwhile, vents his frustration at Schneizel whose tactic has robbed him of his chance to use his Geass on the entire UFN cabinet. C.C. compliments Lelouch's performance, indicating that his self-inflicted wound was an act and his left eye and Geass are still very much intact. Suzaku and Cecile lament that now no one will want to help Britannia for fear of the FLEIJA bomb. C.C. comments that Lelouch turned Kallen away, the only help offered to him, revealing that she is now able to read his mind due to the evolution of the Geass. Undeterred, Lelouch is determined to defeat his brother and gain control of the world. Assuming the role of a defeated and confused emperor, Lelouch receives a call from Schneizel and questions if it was him who destroyed Pendragon. Schneizel confirms it and requests Lelouch to step down as emperor to prevent any further bloodshed. Lelouch asks Schneizel if he considers himself more worthy of the title, but Schneizel states that he is only the spokesman for the one truly worthy to inherit the title; Lelouch's sister Nunnally, who is revealed to be alive and well. Nunnally informs Lelouch that Schneizel has told her about everything he has done and states her willingness to become Lelouch's enemy if he does not surrender.